Big Girls Don't Cry
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Winry se relembra dos momentos passados ao lado de Ed, ao tentar tomar uma decisão. Ed e Winry.


**Notas:** As partes em itálico são lembranças de Winry. Tanto a música quando a história do anime e manga FMA não me pertencem. Eu é que sou louca no "Alquimista de Aço" mesmo.

Boa Leitura.

**Big** **Girls Don't Cry **

**Grandes Garotas não choram**

(By Lithos of Lion)

**The Smell of your skin lingers on me now**

O cheiro da sua pele persiste em mim agora

**You're probably on your flight back to your hometown**

Você provavelmente está no seu vôo voltando para sua cidade

**I need some shelter of my own protection baby**

Eu preciso de algum abrigo para minha própria proteção, baby

**Be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity**

Estar comigo mesma no centro, claridade, paz, serenidade…

Novamente te vejo sair por aquela porta, mas dessa vez não quero ir junto. Não quero te ver entrar no trem que o levará para longe de mim. Para uma distância que eu desconheço e da qual nada sei, só vejo sua ida e nunca posso prever a sua volta.

Meu sorriso é falso, tão falso quanto pode ser um sorriso de quem sente dor. E eu ainda posso te sentir junto a mim, o encontro de sua pele com a minha... Os abraços, os beijos, a ternura de um Edward que só eu... Somente eu e mais ninguém conhece.

Só que agora, eu preciso dar atenção a mim. Preciso de paz para continuar, recuperar a minha serenidade de sempre para poder enxergar os rumos que minha vida irá tomar. A claridade completa.

Mesmo que as lembranças que tenho... Não me deixe esquecer teu cheiro, teu toque, tua voz...

_- Winry..._

_- Hum?_

_- Posso beijar você?_

_Sentiu que se aproximava... Toque doce e suave junto aos lábios. Sem ter para onde fugir e sem querer iniciar um projeto de fuga. Só nós e as máquinas de uma oficina. Só nós e a sua respiração suave ao terminar o beijo e iniciar outro._

_­_Mesmo que eu sinta...

**I Hope Know, I Hope Know**

Eu espero que você saiba, Eu espero que você saiba

**That this has nothing to do with you**

Que isso não tem nada haver com você

**It's personal, myself and I**

Isso é pessoal, sobre mim mesma e eu

**We got some straightening out to do**

Sempre temos algumas coisas a ajeitar

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

E eu sentirei a sua falta como uma criança sente de seu cobertor

**But I've gotta get a move on with my life**

Mas eu tenho que ir adiante com a minha vida

**It's time to be a big girl now**

É hora de ser uma garota grande agora

**And** **big girls don't cry**

E grandes garotas não choram

Mas, isso é algo de mim mesma para mim mesma, nada tem haver com você. Preciso ajeitar as minhas coisas antes que seja tarde... Antes que eu me perca para sempre de quem eu sou.

E a necessidade que tenho de me compreender... É uma resposta que só cabe a mim.

E assim mesmo essa decisão me machuca, porque sei que sentirei sua falta, todas as vezes, todos os dias. Tal qual uma criança sente falta de tudo aquilo que lhe é querido e eu sentirei falta de seus braços me aquecendo nas poucas noites em que esteve comigo, nas quais me agasalhava como um cobertor.

Sentirei falta do sorriso sereno, do gesto da mão metálica a acariciar meu rosto, dos recuos tímidos, das declarações silenciosas...

Só que tenho que seguir em frente, porque grandes garotas não choram. Não foi você mesmo que disse, que eu era uma grande garota? E mesmo que as lágrimas queiram teimar em cair. Devo me lembrar que...

_- Você é linda, Winry! – ele dizia enquanto a aconchegava em seus braços, sem temer e acariciava seu rosto com delicadeza; quantas vezes enquanto lutava não se imaginava voltando para ela?_

_- Ed..._

_- Hum?_

_- Por que você tem de ir... – e ela sempre fazia a mesma pergunta, mesmo sabendo a resposta. E ele afinal nunca respondia, só voltava a beijá-la e a trazê-la para debaixo das cobertas, brincando com seus cabelos._

_Enquanto só ela via, que os olhos dourados que tanto amava, vagavam longe, muito longe e que dor e medo se misturavam ali. E eram esses mesmos olhos que a encaravam imersos em um amor silencioso._

_Era como se por fim, estivessem completos._

Só que nunca para sempre...

**The path that I'm walking, I must go alone**

Pelo caminho que estou seguindo, eu devo seguir sozinha

**I must take the baby steps til I'm full grown, full grown**

Devo engatinhar até ter crescido finalmente

**Fairy Tales don't always have a happy ending do they**

Contos de fadas nem sempre têm finais felizes

**And I for seek the dark ahead if I stay**

E eu só encontrarei a escuridão se ficar

É incrível como em todo grande amor, a gente se imagina em um conto de fadas, repleto de armadilhas e surpresas, mas que sempre tem finais felizes. Só que nossa história não é um conto de fadas comum, ele é o conto da vida real. E na vida real não temos todo aquele encantamento, mesmo com alquimia...

E os "contos de fadas" nem sempre tem seus finais felizes.

Será assim para nós? É bem possível, agora que trilhamos caminhos diferentes e sozinhos. Mesmo querendo dar passos um ao lado do outro... Lamentar, isso não tem muita solução, creio que agora sou finalmente um bebê que decidiu parar de engatinhar e começar a caminhar. Ainda que no novo caminho eu só encontro escuridão, só que não há escolhas a escuridão estará comigo onde eu estiver.

**Like a little school mate in the school yard**

Como coleguinhas de escola na hora do intervalo

**We'll play jacks and uno cards**

Nós jogaremos cartas e trocaremos figurinhas

**I'll be your best friends and you'll be mine Valentine**

Eu serei sua melhor amiga e você será o meu amor

**Yes you can hold my hand if you want to**

Sim, você pode segurar minha mão se quiser

'**cause I wanna hold yours to**

Porque quero segurar a sua também

**We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds**

Nós seremos parceiros e namorados e dividiremos nossos maiores segredos

**But it's time for me to go home**

Mas, está na hora de eu ir para casa

**It's getting late, dark out side**

Está ficando tarde, está escuro lá for a

**E need to be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity**

E eu preciso estar comigo mesma no centro, claridade, paz, serenidade

Como grandes amigos que sempre fomos, nas horas da escola e em nossas brincadeiras, nós estivemos sempre juntos. Eu sua melhor amiga e você o meu amor. Nas nossas tardes doces da infância, na qual a inocência brincava sozinha e sorríamos um para o outro verdadeiramente sem preocupações que nos afastasse um do outro.

E tal como as crianças que fomos crescemos como grandes amigos e parceiros, inseparáveis... Meu namorado. Nossos maiores segredos trocados e mantidos no coração um do outro, numa cumplicidade só nossa.

Mas, estava chegando à hora da separação... Eu precisava voltar para casa e você seguir seu destino. E na tarde que chegava a escuridão me alcançava como algo inevitável. Uma escuridão insondável.

Acolhida por nós.

Agora eu preciso me reestruturar. Estar no centro de mim mesma para ter forças.

_Segurou a minha mão com força, estava indo embora. Retribuí o gesto..._

_Duas crianças e jovens ao mesmo tempo encarando o entardecer de uma despedida, onde nada era o que realmente parecia._

_Mãos entrelaçadas._

_- Eu volto!_

_- Te espero..._

_Despedir daquele jeito..._

_Abraço forte... Beijo ofegante, desesperado que não quer despedida._

_O beijo afoito do adeus._

Do adeus...

**I Hope Know, I Hope Know**

Eu espero que você saiba, Eu espero que você saiba

**That this has nothing to do with you**

Que isso não tem nada haver com você

**It's personal, myself and I**

Isso é pessoal, sobre mim mesma e eu

**We got some straightening out to do**

Sempre temos algumas coisas a ajeitar

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

E eu sentirei a sua falta como uma criança sente de seu cobertor

**But I've gotta get a move on with my life**

Mas eu tenho que ir adiante com a minha vida

**It's time to be a big girl now**

É hora de ser uma garota grande agora

**And** **big girls don't cry**

E grandes garotas não choram

Agora, pouco importava... Teria de ajeitar tudo da mesma forma, mas com uma dor a mais. Dor que agora era certa. Gostaria de ter esperança como Al, mas não tenho. E uma dor lá no fundo, silenciosa e incomoda... Me faz relembrar a cada dia.

Sinto sua falta. Como a criança que um dia acolheu em seus braços e sinto falta do calor que encontrei depois que essa mesma criança cresceu... E é como não ter uma parte de mim afinal.

Mas, grandes garotas não choram.

- ED!!!!!! – grito sozinha, de mim para mim mesma.

Mesmo assim as lágrimas vultosas assomam-se aos meus olhos e escorrem por meu rosto com uma violência irrefreável... Presas por tanto tempo.

Porque grandes garotas choram sim... Mas ninguém vê. Porque no lugar da fraqueza das lágrimas elas colocam um sorriso doce nos lábios. Porque a cada despedida em seu abraço ela não quer passar tristeza e sim amor... Elas choram com os sorrisos, com as palavras, com os gestos...

Grandes garotas não choram...

**Don't Cry**

Não Choram

**Don't Cry**

Não Choram

**Don't Cry**

Não Choram

**- Fim –**

**N.A:** Meu primeiro fanfic de FMA, feito assim, de repente e do nada. Winry reflete momentos passados ao lado de Ed e finalmente a sua perda. Espero que gostem. Sou apaixonada neles dois juntos. E essa música é belíssima, quem puder conferir!

Abraços

Lithos de Lion


End file.
